


??

by blackfilm



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, эпизод 1х11
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: «В шахматной нотации знаком вопроса обычно обозначают неудачный ход, двумя знаками вопроса — очень плохой, проигрывающий ход»





	??

Ему казалось, что за окном чуть посветлело, но кинув взгляд на наручные часы, он убедился, что до восхода солнца еще далеко. Он устало потер лицо и снова уставился на шахматную доску. Сконцентрироваться не получалось – мысли поневоле возвращались к одному и тому же.

«Интересно, что у них сейчас происходит».

Есть грань – не толще нити – между преданностью и одержимостью, и у Дага Стэмпера всю жизнь были проблемы с определением тонких граней и допустимых границ. На бокал больше, на час позже – и смотри, как рассыпается твоя жизнь. Сегодня он принуждал смотреть на подобную катастрофу Питера, но думал, конечно же, о себе. Из открытой могилы его прошлого пахнуло сырой, ледяной затхлостью, и его замутило при мысли о том, как близок он был когда-то к нынешней позиции Руссо, Руссо-слабака, Руссо-посмешища, Руссо мои-собственные-дети-стыдятся-меня. Ему хотелось ударить Питера. Порой у него действительно чесались кулаки.

Конечно же, он этого не сделал. Весь смысл был в том, чтобы сделать Руссо мальчиком для битья _общественности_. Даг никогда не нарушал приказы – он всегда делал в точности то, что ему говорили. Кто-нибудь мог бы назвать его человеком без воображения, он же знал, что это и есть порядок. Он знал также, что его жизнь обрела смысл только с обретением внутренней структуры, и знал, что именно является ее несгибаемым стержнем. Он помнил о своем месте. Он никогда ни о чем не просил.

Но сегодня Дагу было неприятно. Как бы там ни было, у него оставались чувства, и глядя на то, как легко Фрэнк манипулирует незадачливым конгрессменом, он не мог избавиться от определенных ассоциаций. Одна настойчивая мысль так и свербила в его голове.

Невысказанный вопрос. 

«Ты бы мог поступить так со мной?»

Он никогда не претендовал на особое место в жизни Фрэнка. Слишком хорошо знал своего босса. Он был тем, кем был – скромным советчиком, безмолвным исполнителем, полезным подручным, и не рассчитывал на что-то большее. Года три назад, когда Фрэнк еще не расстался с мечтой о посте госсекретаря, он слегка перебрал на одной важной вечеринке, и Даг вызвался довезти его до дома. В машине Фрэнк в основном молчал, смотрел в окно, где проплывали безликие огни улиц (белки его глаз будто светились в полумраке), и можно было уловить тень раздражения в его напряженном лице. Дагу показалось, что не так уж он и пьян.

Он снял очки и аккуратно сложил пластиковые дужки. Положил их на стол рядом с шахматной доской и вновь склонился над ней, невидяще глядя на фигуры, погруженный в воспоминания о том вечере, три года назад.

Фрэнк спросил, не желает ли он зайти внутрь. Как бы между прочим, небрежным тоном, пока отстегивал ремень безопасности. Даг повернул голову в его сторону, и встретил неподвижный взгляд Фрэнка, и в черных, лишенных блеска глазах он прочел голод. 

Он слишком хорошо знал Фрэнка. Он вежливо отказался, сославшись на поздний час. Но не потому, что был против. Он просто не хотел стать еще одним разочарованием. Или, – в чем ему не хотелось признаваться, – он не был готов стать тем, на ком Фрэнк мог бы отыграться за бездарно потраченный вечер.

У каждого бывает момент слабости, и в момент слабости Фрэнк потянулся к тому, кто оказался ближе – к нему. И Даг говорил себе, что если бы Фрэнку действительно была нужна близость, он бы предоставил ее, не раздумывая. Конечно, все это было больше похоже на оправдания.

Фрэнк ничего не сказал, только понимающе кивнул, и никогда больше не заговаривал об этом вечере. Внешне в их отношениях ничего не изменилось. Даг тоже постарался выкинуть эпизод из головы. Ничего не произошло. Босс вовсе не планировал его трахнуть. И в ту ночь Даг не мастурбировал в душе, мастурбировал яростно, а потом не сидел долго, неподвижно, прислонившись спиной к стене кабины, и горячие струи воды не стекали по его телу.

Ничего этого не было. Просто фантазия.

С фантазией он мог жить.

Но одна фантазия влекла за собой другую, куда более порочную. О том, что _могло бы быть_ – когда-то, где-то, при других условиях. С другим, более молодым, более удачливым Дагом Стэмпером. Он мог решиться на отчаянный ход, он мог получить то, что ему полагалось по праву. Они могли бы быть, думал он, непобедимы.

Надежно погребя мечты под слоем рациональной мысли, в жизни он делал ставку на смирение. Он готов был снести многое, никогда не пытался юлить или избегать ответственности. Идеальный работник и преданный слуга, он был готов жертвовать, в том числе – жертвовать собой.

Но есть разница между тем, чтобы быть чьим-то орудием, и тем, чтобы быть марионеткой. Это Даг мог понять.

Он считал, что стал орудием по своей воле, и это составляло его гордость. Если же он был просто марионеткой, умело направляемой кукловодом в нужную сторону, вся его стальная решимость разом лишалась цены.

Ему хотелось делать что-то. Двигаться, шевелиться. Вместо этого он был вынужден сидеть и ждать, и ожидание было подобно вечности. Его руки были связаны приказом, а беспокойные мысли рисовали в голове картины одна другой хуже. Что, если Руссо сможет утянуть за собой Фрэнка, как труп, нагруженный камнями – прямиком на дно? В своем нынешнем состоянии Руссо был непредсказуем. А еще ему было практически нечего терять.

«Кроме семьи», – напомнил себе Даг. Люди привязаны к своим семьям. На крайний случай всегда остаются семья и дети.

К крайним мерам он старался не прибегать. Они с Фрэнком были умнее грубой силы, и умели играть в команде так, что всегда оставались другие, более приемлемые варианты. В конце концов, не мафией же они были.

Хотя некоторые, кажется, воспринимали его как какого-то бандита с большой дороги, чье появление не сулит ничего хорошего. Его то забавляло, то раздражало с трудом скрываемое презрение, с которым его иногда встречали в высоких партийных кругах. Но за их презрением прятался страх. Он чуял страх как никто другой, а еще он отлично чувствовал слабость. От Руссо слабостью несло за милю. Как это человеческое недоразумение вообще стало конгрессменом?

– Милосерднее было бы утопить его при рождении, – пробормотал Даг и коснулся черной ладьи. Хорошая, основательная фигура. Ему нравился размах ее движений, свобода перемещений. Прямая, как стрела.

Кулуары Конгресса были его вторым домом. Лучше всего ему работалось в тени, но вопреки желанию за эти годы он приобрел определенную репутацию. Люди шептались между собой «…правая рука Андервуда, его солдат» и поглядывали на него настороженно. Как будто низко быть чьим-то солдатом. 

Он считал: нет большей чести, чем пасть на поле боя. Что останется у человека, если отнять у него его долг? Не жизнь, а так, существование. Механическое потребление кислорода.

Сняв слона белых с доски, он поставил фигуру на столик. Снова взглянул на часы. Стрелки подбирались к семи, и утренний свет теперь уже точно начинал пробиваться сквозь ставни. Где же пропадал Фрэнк?

***

Открылась и закрылась входная дверь. Даг почти ожидал увидеть на пороге Мичума, но то был Фрэнк – без галстука, в помятой рубашке. Он остановился в дверном проеме, глядя на Дага с некой задумчивой удовлетворенностью. Ничем не выдавая своего облегчения, Даг подчеркнуто сверился с наручными часами. 

– Я шел пешком, – объяснил Фрэнк.

Он подошел ближе к столику, у которого стоял Даг. Встал напротив и дождался, чтобы тот поднял глаза.

– Что бы ни случилось в ближайшие часы, – что бы ты ни услышал, – Фрэнк выдержал паузу, – мы не будем это обсуждать. Никогда.

Понимание было шоком. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы переварить подтекст слов. Он оперся о край столика и осторожно выдохнул.

Снова встретившись глазами с Фрэнком, он понял, что что-то изменилось. Их отношения. Даг ощущал новый вес того доверия, которым одарил его Фрэнк, и он видел, что Фрэнк ищет в нем подтверждения, поддержки его решения. Что он всегда будет на его стороне.

Даг едва заметно кивнул. Фрэнку этого было достаточно. Он повернулся и пошел было к выходу, когда Даг окликнул его:

– Сэр…

Фрэнк приостановился, не оборачиваясь.

– Линда позвонила с полчаса назад. Президент хочет встретиться с вами. Восемь тридцать.

– В связи с чем?

– Я не знаю.

Даг смотрел в спину Фрэнку. Тот продолжал стоять, раздумывая о чем-то, затем направился к ближайшему окну. Коснулся пальцами жалюзи, словно проверяя, на месте ли они, и прикрыл глаза.

В бледном, с оттенком желтизны от горящих ламп свете утра Фрэнк выглядел усталым. Морщины у глаз обозначились резче, в линиях рта проступила желчная скорбь. Движения стали ленивее: из него словно ушла та гарцующая энергия, наполнявшая Фрэнка в любой момент пребывания на людях. Неожиданно Даг понял, что никогда раньше не видел Фрэнка таким, – уязвимым, лишенным неизменной брони из видимой активности и бесконечной работоспособности. Этот факт взволновал его. Он скрестил руки на груди в обычной своей манере, чтобы скрыть чувства, и пробормотал:

– Вряд ли это будет хуже, чем то, что мы уже пережили.

Фрэнк приоткрыл глаза и усмехнулся:

– Не то чтобы мы могли сказать заранее. 

Он открыл шкатулку с сигаретами на подоконнике и снова закрыл, машинальным жестом. Заметив, что Даг хочет что-то сказать, Фрэнк нетерпеливо поморщился:

– В чем дело?

Даг замялся, но все-таки начал:

– Когда мы были на собрании АА, вместе с ним… Я сидел прямо напротив. У меня было такое странное чувство. Мы были как две чаши весов. Симметрия… – он замолк.

– Ты не Питер Руссо. Это ты хочешь услышать?

– Я хочу знать, в чем отличие.

Фрэнк подошел ближе и взял его за плечи:

– Я доверяю тебе, как доверял бы себе. Вот главное отличие.

Прикосновение было непривычно. Он не помнил, когда последний раз Фрэнк трогал его.

– Я поверил в тебя, когда никто не верил. Знаешь, почему? Потому что я видел в тебе кое-что. Силу, которой никогда не было в Питере.

Фрэнк был так близко. Его пытливый взгляд словно ощупывал Дага.

– Ты – не Питер Руссо, и давно доказал это. Ты – обратная сторона того, кем является Питер. Это симметрия диаметральной противоположности, силы и уязвимости. Честно говоря, порой я восхищаюсь тобой.

Фрэнк ободряюще сжал его плечо.

«Значит ли это, что ты не решишь уничтожить меня?», – промелькнула невольная мысль. Сердце Дага, всегда так размеренно бьющееся, пропустило удар, и усилием воли разжав стиснутые челюсти, он произнес совсем другое:

– Докажи.

Фрэнк ждал продолжения, бесстрастно.

– Поцелуй меня, – выдохнул он с ощущением, будто проваливается в пустоту.

– Я думал, что ты умнее, Дуглас, – медленно сказал Фрэнк. Его лицо ничего не выражало, ни удивления, ни злости. Он смотрел на Дага пристально, но холодно, как будто решая, куда лучше нанести удар. Его руки сместились с плеч и легли на шею Дага, удерживая его голову в нужном положении. Слегка повернули, примеряясь, а затем губы накрыли губы, уверенно и точно.

Не было ничего чувственного в этом поцелуе – ни намека на страсть, ни толики нежности. Мертворожденный союз, нелепая ошибка, – Даг чувствовал это, и Фрэнк наверняка тоже. Впрочем, Фрэнк-то знал с самого начала.

Когда чужой язык попытался проникнуть глубже, Даг отстранился. Хотелось вытереть рот. Он знал, что лучше не стоит.

Фрэнк выглядел все так же безразлично, но что-то в его глазах изменилось. Кажется, Дагу все-таки удалось раздразнить его аппетит. Он снова придвинулся и понизил голос:

– Мы можем продолжить, но для этого тебе придется встать на колени, – слова прозвучали почти нежно, мурлыкающе, но Даг вздрогнул, как от щелчка кнутом.

– Мне лучше уйти.

Фрэнк пожал плечами:

– Как скажешь. 

Он стоял, склонив голову набок, благожелательное присутствие, лишенное какой бы то ни было угрозы. Он был безмятежен. Никто не мог бы принять его за человека, совершившего убийство с час назад. 

– Сэр… – Даг не был уверен, что следует говорить в таких ситуациях. Стоит ли извиняться.

– Мы оба здорово устали сегодня. Почему бы тебе действительно не отправиться домой, Даг? – мягко предложил Фрэнк.

Он был сама приязнь и радушие. Даг заставил себя повернуться к нему спиной.

***

Фрэнк подождал, пока дверь захлопнется, и обернулся к камере. 

– В данный момент он не знает, что и думать, бедняга. Иногда после десяти лет они начинают путать свою преданность с любовью. Что ж, вполне естественная ошибка. Но затем они начинают принимать _мое_ расположение за любовь к ним – из-за любопытной тенденции людей считать, что все вокруг подобны им, – он покачал головой. – Никакого воображения. Эта ограниченность полезна в моей профессиональной сфере деятельности, но сильно раздражает в, скажем так, личных отношениях.

Он задумчиво глядел в окно.

– Я искренне надеюсь, что он скоро сам во всем разберется. Не хотелось бы растаптывать его мечты. В конце концов, я ведь не монстр.


End file.
